


Like A Flower

by seoulsecret



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Letter, Love, M/M, Notebook, Romance, School, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsecret/pseuds/seoulsecret
Summary: Luhan prefers his typical ordinary simple life rather getting attention from the people. He is not a typical outcast student, it is just that he prefers having one close friend, his named Kim Minseok known as Xiumin. They are already in their Senior Year in XO University, which is a co-ed school.Even though everyone might think that Luhan has a boring life and plainly doesn't have a heart because of how slow he is. Still, he's heart is beating because of that someone which is opposite personality.His named is Kim Jongin but prefer to known as Kai. He is a popular student in XO University. He has a boyfriend named Kim Baekhyun, the hottest diva in the campus. They were called Powerful Couple of how many fan bases they have.But everything changed, the so-called boring life Luhan has to turn into having an unexpected event that changes his entire life.





	Like A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright ©  
> All rights reserved. No parts or this story may be reproduced,  
> distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without  
> the prior permission of the author.

XO University is one of the most prestigious institutions in Seoul, Korea. The students who get to school in XO University tends to be one of the top notchers in board exam. Aside from that, the XO University students always participated in every International Worldwide Activities like Math Wizard Contest that just held in Thailand last month. In terms of this University is everyone's dream to be in. However, the school has a standard and it's rare for them to give a scholarship unless you have a 95 percent above grade which is technically discouraged students who want to transfer to this University. Apparently the common the reason is that it's hard to maintain the said grade.

However, Luhan would feel blessed that he gets to school in this University. And right now, he's roaming in a noisy school hallway. The school is holding an event which is English Month where the student gets to show their knowledge. As he reached his destination, he spotted his most beloved spot in a school garden. He sat on one of the vacant benches that located under a big Narra tree as he settled his notebook and pen on his lap. He looks up at the sky and wonders how cool the cloud is as he watches it moves slowly. As he hears those swaying flowers that surrounded him; he loves the smell of those flowers considering that it reminds him of someone - someone that makes his heart beat fast. 

He releases a sigh of reliefs as his minds begin to peace as if staying in a most quieted place is a freedom for him. The school garden is where students sometimes waste their time to study or take a nap. Nevertheless, Luhan would treasure to waste his time just to receive this calmness. As the moment caught his attention, he didn't realize that someone just took a picture of him because he grasps that no one wouldn't waste their time on him; he considers himself as a typical boring student. Though no one can lie that he is actually good-looking and somehow, students want to get to know him, though, Luhan is really secretive and mystery for them to give up the thought of revealing who the real Luhan is. Though, some nevertheless wooing Luhan of how he's skilled at sports particularly in Soccer. 

 

On the contrary, Kim Jongin is a total opposite of Luhan's personality. Though he is an exception in Luhan's standard of liking. Kai never even thought that he would catch Luhan's attention. Because Luhan sometimes steals glances at him. They even paired up in different school activities, example the Science Contest that just held last month. Aside from that they even paired a couple of times in their Physical Education Subject which related in Dancing. Honestly, 1/4 of the students actually created a fan base which they called it KaiLu. Everyone wonders if Kai discerns Luhan because that is really a big question among the shippers. Some hope that they can be a great couple though some shipped them of how good-looking they are because they still prefer KaiBaek. 

Kim Jongin is not numb to grasp that Luhan likes him - he actually found it charming and honor. He considers Luhan different from his boyfriend which he considers an ex-boyfriend Byun Baekhyun; the so-called Diva. He never even understands the reason why Baekhyun has to wear eyeliner and clothes that somehow revealing. He admits that is one of the reasons why his feelings for Baekhyun fade. He wouldn't deny that he thought that Baekhyun is simplistic. Like those ordinary beautiful flowers that somehow didn't need to show his worth because only the person who falls for simple is the one who can see the beauty in them. 

Byun Baekhyun, his ex-boyfriend who cheated on him with the tall derpy guy known as Park Chanyeol. In his heart, he supposed to be offended or rather be mad at those two, however, he ended up forgiving his ex-boyfriend. He actually found it a relief that Baekhyun cheated on his which kinda bit odd and confusing. 

He took out his phone in his pocket and decided to take a picture of Luhan. He actually admires of how good-looking Luhan is - he even though that Luhan would be considered a heartthrob in their campus of how smart and skilled in sports. As he took a picture, he put it back in his pocket as he continues to quietly watch Luhan who is now writing on a notebook. He smiled at the thought that he knows that Luhan loves writing poetry he even has one piece of poetry in his house that made by Luhan. Not that he stole it from him rather he found it on the floor when Luhan is rushing to their classroom.

He has few friend and they all have the same liking in preference. They all have different roles in the group and understand one another and treat each other like brothers. They have been a best friend since 7th grade. And Kim Jongin wanted to stay with them till they reach their college days sadly, he knows in himself that it's impossible. 

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - the Eomma of the group alongside with Kris who considered as the Appa.

Zitao (Tao) - the maknae alongside with his boyfriend Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo (D.O)- the chef of the group alongside with his boyfriend Zhang Yixing.

 

Kai entered in a noisy room called Canteen. He looks around and caught the tall guy having a lunch with the short guy whom happily having a conversation. He smiled to himself as he walks toward them which caught all the students attention. They were like anticipating as if something going to happen unexpectedly. All the students were surprised especially Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol seeing Kai standing in front of their table is considered a crisis. 

"Hi" as he waved at the couple causing the two blink their eyes twice of confusion. 

"Hello" Chanyeol nervously replied back, he actually didn't like Kai's presence as if he's sensing that Kai would just jump to fight him. 

"So, what are you doing here?" Baekhyun question not that he doesn't like his ex-boyfriend presence it just that it makes him still feel guilty knowing the mistake he did in the past makes him feel like he's been a very bad person. "Is there something you wanted to ask?" he question once more knowing the atmosphere surrounding him makes him want the ground to sip him and never returned to the reality. 

Kai smiled once more. "I just personally wanted to invite you to come along at my party tonight in my house. I'll text you later the details for the party." Kai answered. "And don't worry, I just wanted to befriend you two besides, let's just leave everything in the past and start over again," he explained his intention causing the couple to relief knowing that Kai only intends to make them feel comfortable and welcome. 

"Okay" Baekhyun replied. "Then see you later, Kai" as he flaunts his sweetest smile. 

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Chanyeol replied as he flaunts his derpy smile causing the students to giggles. They actually found Chanyeol cute and charming.

"Okay, see you tonight and congratulation to your relationship" Kai is actually happy for the both of them and he realizes that making peace with the past is better than having those negative feelings toward them. 

 

He went back to the school garden but to sees no familiar guy spotted. He was about to walk back, however, his eyes caught something on the bench to where the latter seated. He marched toward the vacant bench that is under the Narra Tree and notices a small pink notebook decorated in a hello kitty. Kai knows that this notebook belongs to a girl as he sits on the bench. Though because of his curiosity, he fetches the notebook as he scanned the exterior of it. It's a small shape square notebook that has lots of pages too and spiral. As the thought of wanting to give it to the owner, he takes a peek on the inside but to agape that this didn't belong to a girl but no other than Luhan. 

He curiosity arises of knowing that this notebook belongs to the Luhan - the guy he secret took a picture of it. Though he felt bad of the idea to meddle someone's privacy but his eyes caught something which causes more to rises, it's a sticky note colored in a green and has a name _Kim Jongin_. He wanted to stop himself because knowing that it's Luhan's notebook and feeling that Luhan doesn't want anyone to touch or invade his privacy, however, what would you feel knowing that your name is on it. He heaved a sigh considering that his doubting himself that would cause him a trouble if he decided to meddle especially Luhan is too innocent and pure also friendly too but knowing that someone meddles his privacy - Kai wouldn't like Luhan to be mad at him. 

However, in the end, he flips the pages till he reaches the page and to his surprise. It's actually a letter or more like a confession. Kai feels somehow blushes of the thought that Luhan has a letter for him and it makes him feel special. 

 

 

**To: Kai,**

Hi, I'm Luhan. I am actually your fan since the day you got here. It was in our 4th year. I really wanted to talk to you but shyness is really my second name. The thought of talking you in public scares me of how many fan bases you have. I wanted to introduce myself but confidence is not my style. I acknowledge that you think of me as one of your fans. But please don't creep but I think of you as my flower, those beautiful ones. I wouldn't consider it a Love at First Sight because I don't believe in that so-called thing. I started to fall deep when you were walking in the school hallway, you were so popular that it been really hard to look at you or to stare at you. You were actually heading to the school garden because I followed you - not stalking but followed. You were mesmerizing those beautiful flowers and I am really caught of how you stare at them which makes me appreciate you more. 

I was in shock knowing that you were my classmate. You were sitting in the 5th row in the last column. I was actually seated in the 4th row in the second column. Please don't creep out if you felt that someone glancing at you which me. I was really happy when I got the chance of being a partner to you in our different activities which I started getting a bashful hate coming from your fans. I was really trying to hold myself knowing that you are staring at me that day and I thought I wouldn't see the sun rises in the morning. 

I know that I been a boring partner to you and that is the reason why I ended up being a relief because you wouldn't have to face me every day. Though I missed being paired to you. 4 months passed and we have paired again. Worst it was Tango, and I was really surprised that they paired a male in Tango which is really hilarious. Though I am really extremely scared knowing that I might make mistake but you were really good, I was really happy when you tried to help. It was a really great memory. 6 months passed. I was ready to confess, I build so many confidence yet, in the end, I cried in my room after I witness the kiss of you and Baekhyun. He is really lucky and I guess, what I have for you is One Sided. 

Month passed. I was angry seeing you stand holding a bouquet while Baekhyun kissing someone which is not you. I am jealous of him at the same time I want to smack his head knowing he cheated on you. When you found out you cried, I wanted to sing and hug you but I can't. Days passed. You weren't smiling anymore. I heard the news that you two broke up, somehow I felt happy because he wouldn't dare to hurt you again but the half of me, wanted to make you happy but the saddening part is that I have no rights because I am just a fan. Nothing more, Nothing less. I am still a shadow hiding not wanting for you to find. 

But there is one thing I wanted you to know that you are always holding a special part in my heart, Kai. I think I fall deeply for you. I love you, Kai.

**From: Luhan**

 

Kai didn't know that he was crying till tears fall and touch in hand. Kai flips the page till he reaches a blank page. He took out his pen in his pocket as he writes something. After, he closes the notebook and settled to its place and leaves it there as he went back to his next class after he wipes his tears. As a smile plastered on his face and he wouldn't even bother to keep those feeling fade. 

 

On the other hand, Luhan found his notebook on the bench which makes him relief. He remarks something, as he begins to panic. He grabbed his notebook and flip the pages till his eyes caught something. 

 

**To: Luhan**

Hi, this is Kai!

Sorry for writing this in your notebook.

I would like to invite you to my house party tonight. 

I hope you would come, and I am really expecting you to be there. 

Thanks for being my fan, Luhan. Also, please don't be shy anymore. 

Don't forget that I like to get to know you, and the feeling is mutual, Luhan. 

Oh, this my number by the way 010-*****-****

Call me and text me when you read this. 

**From: Kai**

 

Luhan sat on the ground hugging his notebook tight in his chest. "This is a dream," he said it out loud. It's like a dream that came true, he always dreams that maybe someday Kai would notice him and this day come. Like it's every fangirl's dream to be noticed by their idols though Luhan is a boy his heart beats like a girl. He smiled to himself and wishes that this dream won't stop him from waking up. He wanted someone to pinch him just to make sure that this wasn't just any of a dream-

"Ow," he hissed as he caresses his cheeks. He turns his head to see his best friend laughing at him till he squatted to eye level. "Why did you do that for?" he frowns. "And please don't make fun of me and besides, what are you doing here?" he questions as he crosses his arms; still frowning though. 

His best friend stop laughs as a smile flaunts in his face. "You look like a creep, Lu" he teases causing Luhan to frown even more. "And besides, we still had classes and as far as I remember you're prince charming is your classmate today. I think we should head to our classroom because you don't want to be on detention because if you did that's a major embarrassment for you and if you parents find out, you wouldn't come to a party tonight." a long replied from his best friend. Luhan eyes widened of realization not because Kai is his classmate today rather his best friend mention about the party tonight. 

"How did you know about the party, Xiuminie?" Luhan question as he examined his best friend.

"Everyone is invited to the party Luhan - everyone," Xiumin stated. "So, now can we go now? or we'll be late for class"

"Fine" Luhan defeated replied as he gets up. He somehow thought his luck that his longtime crush just invited him. "Wait, how come you know that I am invited?"

"It is written in your face, Lu" Xiumin bluntly replied - he just don't get why his best friend always questions him instead of just being happy that he got an invitation indirectly from Kai. "Now let's go or we will be late for the class" 


End file.
